


The Smell of You

by personalobserver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Frottage, Harry is a precious baby, Harry likes Louis' smells, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: Louis continues to watch him as he flicks the ashes off his cigarette. “Hi, baby,” he rasps, his voice still sleep-thick from his nap.The name ‘baby’ always gets Harry going, and Louis knows it. He knows that it makes Harry feel soft and sweet; knows that it messes with Harry’s head, especially with the way it rolls off of Louis’ tongue. So Harry is pretty sure that he knows what Louis is expecting him to say next.“Hi, Daddy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> Hi, everyone. How are we all doing? I'm finally back from the dark pits of hell (school). I graduated in December, so now my schedule will be free and I'll have plenty of time to get back to writing and finally continue adding chapters to Campus!  
> I wrote this in a few hours, so I apologize if there are any mistakes, as I haven't done any editing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry has seen many beautiful things in his life. From his own mom, to the fields of roses he passes on the way to his aunt’s house. He knows something is beautiful when he sees it, so he knows for sure that Louis is beautiful. Probably more beautiful than all of the beautiful things he has ever seen. And, the thing is, Louis looks beautiful _all_ the time. Harry’s a little jealous, honestly, especially in the mornings, when he’ll look over and see Louis’ beautiful face resting on the pillow next to him; then Harry will walk into the bathroom and scare himself with his own reflection in the mirror. It’s just not fair, is what it is. 

So Harry can’t help it that he’s a little pouty right now, staring at a shirtless Louis who’s leaning against the railing of the balcony outside, his back facing the honking traffic below. His hair is slightly ruffled from the nap he just woke up from, and his thin joggers are riding low on his hips. Harry gets slightly distracted by the small smattering of hair that’s peaking out from the top of Louis’ sweats, meaning he’s not wearing any underwear. He can feel his mouth starting to water as he eyes the bulge in Louis’ pants. When he says Louis’ beautiful, he means _everything_ about Louis is beautiful. 

He nearly tips off of the stool he’s sitting on at the bar in their kitchen when he hears his phone vibrate against the marble countertop. He gives Louis one more longing glance before twisting around in his seat and grabbing his phone, lighting it up to see Louis tagged him in a photo on Instagram. His heartbeat quickens as he swipes at the Instagram notification and unlocks his phone, waiting a moment for the photo to load. His mouth drops open when he sees his own face staring back at him.

It’s a picture that Louis obviously just took. It shows Harry leaning forward on the kitchen stool, his elbows resting on his knees and he fingers twined together. His face shows what Louis calls his “murderer face”, which he is told he gives Louis a lot. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and his mouth is set in a firm line. He knows it must have been when he was starting at Louis’ crotch. He bites the inside of his cheek as he reads the caption.

_When he looks at me like this , i’m not sure if he wants to kill me or eat me . hopefully the latter ;)_

He glances over to Louis outside, watches as he puffs on a cigarette and the sun behind him puts a halo around his head. He looks back down at his phones and quickly types out a comment.

_Why don’t you come here and I’ll show you which one it is. ;) x_

He looks back over to Louis, who is scrolling through his phone, watches as Louis’ thumb stops moving over the screen and he holds his phone closer to his face, most likely reading Harry’s comment. His eyes flick up to Harry, watching him over the top of his phone, and Harry feels his face flush.

It’s all kind of ridiculous really, especially with the way Harry still gets all flustered and wound up around Louis, like he’s embarrassed for Louis to know he likes him. They’ve been dating for over two years now anyways. He would hope that Louis knows he likes him. A lot actually.

His phone vibrates where he’s clutching it in his hand, his eyes automatically drawing to the screen. He refreshes the photo to load Louis’ new comment. 

_You know how lazy i am babe. How about you come show me ?_

He looks back to the balcony, panicking for a moment when he sees Louis is no longer leaning against the railing. Instead, he’s lounging back on one of the sunbathing chairs, his legs stretched out and spread on the long cushion of the chair. His right hand is resting near his crotch, the weight of his arm drawing the fabric of his joggers tight against the swell of his cock, which looks like it’s gotten bigger since the last time Harry gawked at it. He still has a cigarette in his left hand, his lips puckered around the end of it as he watches Harry with a raised brow; waiting. 

Harry already knows that Louis knows Harry is done for. That Harry won’t be able to resist him when he’s displaying himself like that, practically tempting Harry with his hotness. Harry doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he’s stumbling over his own feet as he leaves the kitchen. He’s suddenly very thankful for the floor-to-ceiling windows leading to the balcony that are allowing Harry to keep his eye on the prize outside. Louis looks so good sitting like that, that Harry doesn’t know where to focus his eyes. He tries to take in the entirety of Louis’ body, from the dramatic slope of his cheekbones, to the nice swell of his pecs, to the soft planes of his abdomen.

He’s surprised he isn’t drooling by the time he slides the patio door open and shyly steps out onto the cool concrete with his bare feet. He glances up at Louis from under his lashes, biting his bottom lip.

Louis continues to watch him as he flicks the ashes off his cigarette. “Hi, baby,” he rasps, his voice still sleep-thick from his nap.

The name ‘baby’ always gets Harry going, and Louis knows it. He knows that it makes Harry feel soft and sweet; knows that it messes with Harry’s head, especially with the way it rolls off of Louis’ tongue. So Harry is pretty sure that he knows what Louis is expecting him to say next. 

“Hi, Daddy,” he says, his voice a soft murmur. He steps a little closer to Louis, approaching the end of the chair where Louis is resting his feet. He tucks his hands behind his back, hunching himself down a little to appear smaller. His eyes flicker from Louis’ face to the hand on his crotch, then back to his face, and the smirk on Louis’ face tells him that he noticed. 

“How’s my boy doing?” 

“I’m good, Daddy.”

“Yeah? My good boy, hm?” Louis’ eyes trace down Harry’s body, and it makes Harry a bit bashful.

“Always, Daddy,” he replies, taking another step closer to the chair. 

Louis hums, taking another drag of his cigarette that’s almost burned down to the filter. “Did you just come out here to say ‘hi’, babe?”

Harry knows that Louis is messing with him, that Louis remembers their flirty comments on Instagram just moments earlier, but he knows Louis wants him to say what he wants. But Harry just shakes his head, his eyes focusing on the fabric covering the heft of Louis’ cock, swallowing heavily when Louis wraps a hand around the firm line of his erection through his pants. 

“No?” Louis asks, and Harry can hear the smirk to his voice. “What else did you need, baby boy?” 

Harry licks his lips and steps forward again, his shins bumping into the thick cushion of the chair. He climbs onto the end of the chair and sits on his knees between Louis’ feet, resting his hands on his own thighs. He watches Louis’ cock as he speaks, “Wanted to help you.”

“You wanted to help Daddy with this, sweetheart?” Louis grabs firmly at his cock, moving it left to right. 

Harry nods and falls forward onto his hands, crawling closer to Louis before dropping down to his elbows and then lowering his belly to the chair, his legs hanging off the end. His face is only inches from Louis crotch now, and he swears he can _smell_ the arousal on him already.

Louis’ smell has always been a thing for Harry. No matter which part of him he was smelling, Harry could smell him all day. It started with Harry just taking one of Louis’ dirty shirts and falling asleep smelling it. Then it moved to Louis’ sweaty gym towels, and eventually Louis’ underwear. That was one of the most traumatic moments of Harry’s life, when Louis walked into their bedroom to find Harry in their closet sorting dirty clothes, a pair of Louis’ dirty black boxers pressed to his nose. 

Louis had just stood there with his mouth dropped open, and Harry quickly fled to the bathroom locking himself in there as he cried for a few hours. Louis stayed at the door the entire time, begging Harry to open the door so they could talk about it. When Harry had eventually opened the door, his face puffy from crying, Louis had wrapped him in a hug and told him everything was okay, that there was nothing wrong with him. Louis had sprawled himself out on their bed after that, letting Harry explore him with his nose as much as he wanted. 

Harry’s drawn back to the present when gentle fingers brush a few stray curls away from his face. He looks up at Louis, watches as he folds his arms behind his head and smiles down at him. 

“Go on, baby,” Louis says, shifting his hips to get more comfortable. “Just a warning that I didn’t shower after the gym this morning.” The way he says it with the corner of his lips turned up shows that it’s not really a warning at all, but an invitation. 

Harry groans and shoves his face into Louis’ crotch, mouth open as his nose settles into the line of Louis’ groin where his thigh meets his pelvis. He breathes in deeply as he mouths at Louis’ clothed erection, his warm breath dampening the fabric. He inhales again, enjoying the musky, sweaty scent of Louis. 

Louis exhales above him, and Harry briefly opens his eyes to watch him, flicking his tongue out to press at Louis’ balls. Louis has his head thrown back, his face in a calm expression. Harry closes his eyes again, moving his face to the other side of Louis’ groin. He’s breathing Louis in so heavily that he starts to get a bit light-headed, Louis’ scent of arousal flooding his nose. He begins to pull his head back to take a breath, but a strong hand gripping at his hair presses his nose even closer to the firm line of Louis’ cock. Harry can’t help but moan loudly, his nose pressed so tightly that he can barely breathe.

“Like that, sweetie?” Louis grips his hair even harder, tugging him closer.

Harry nods as best as he can, his scalp burning. His own erection is pressing into the cushion beneath him. He slips a hand under his hip so he can pop the button of his jeans, trying to get a little relief. Louis lets up on his hair a bit, so Harry takes the opportunity to move his hands up to the waistband of Louis’ joggers, yanking them down just in time before Louis tugs him down again. 

This time, Harry’s face is pressed against the heated skin of Louis’ cock, and the smell of him is a thousand times more potent. Louis obviously wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t showered after the gym, because Harry can detect the natural smell of him, mixed with the leftover rank smell of his sweat. He’s a bit sweaty now, as Harry licks into the crease of his thigh, his tongue tracing up to his balls. He keeps licking up, then, his tongue traveling Louis’ length until he’s able to swirl his tongue around the tip. He takes a deep breath in before sinking his mouth over Louis.

Louis groans above him, and his hand loosens in Harry’s hair, giving him more room and opportunity to pump his head up and down on his own. He gets a bit lost in it, in the feeling of Louis weighted heavy on his tongue. He’s also still overwhelmed by all of the smells he’s experiencing. He uses his left hand to gently massage at Louis’ balls before he glances up to make eye contact with Louis. Louis’ mouth is hanging open and his eyes are nearly closed. Both of his hands are back to being tucked behind his head, and Harry finds his eyes traveling down to Louis’ armpits. 

The hair there is a bit dark, and Harry assumes it’s because of sweat - just the thought of that alone has Harry salivating some more. He pumps his mouth up and down a bit quicker as his left hand moves slowly from Louis’ sac and up his body. He teasingly traces along the ridges of Louis’ abdomen before he settles his fingers into the damp hair of his armpit. 

Louis jumps slightly, startled, before he relaxes back into the cushion and lets Harry pet at his armpit. He can feel Louis’ thigh jumping where his right hand is resting, and Harry knows it’s because Louis is ticklish and his armpits have always been a sensitive spot. He pops off of Louis’ cock quickly, licking his lips to break the string of saliva connecting them. He pushes up onto his arms slightly and pulls himself closer to Louis, nearly draping over his body. He settles a tad sideways and doesn’t waste a moment before he’s kissing at the tender skin of Louis’ bicep.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis curses, his left hand moving from behind his head to slide down Harry’s bare back, and when his hand hits the waistband of Harry’s jeans, Harry pouts at the fact that he’s still half clothed.

Louis’ hand glides easily over the mound of Harry’s ass, firmly grabbing one cheek in his hand and pushing down and tugging upward. It makes Harry’s cock grind against Louis’ hip, and Harry whimpers, moving down to kiss at the soft skin around Louis’ armpit hair. Louis moves his hand again, more toward the center of Harry’s cheeks, and he grabs at him, his fingers slipping in between his cheeks. Harry flushes at the fact that Louis’ fingers would be prodding at his hole if he weren’t wearing his jeans. He mewls at the contact, pulling back slightly to lean over and attach his lips to Louis’.

He must catch Louis off guard, as it takes him a moment to start kissing Harry back. But when he does, he grabs at Harry’s ass even tighter, making Harry rut his cock against him again. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines against Louis’ lips, his hips starting to move on their own accord. He tucks his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, whining again when Louis’ hand slips down the back of his jeans, so now he’s actually touching Harry’s skin.

“Baby,” Louis chastises, clicking his tongue. “Not wearing panties _again_ , hm? My boy likes to be as naked as possible, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, yes.” Harry nods his head quickly, his legs spreading slightly when Louis’ hand slips between his cheeks, dry fingers against his hole.

“Well, with an ass like yours I’d love to see you never wear any clothes.”

“I can do that, Daddy,” Harry gasps, surging forward to catch Louis’ lips in a sloppy kiss. “Anything for you.”

“Oh, baby,” Louis says through a chuckle, his chest jostling Harry as he tries to sit up a little. “You spoil me.”

Harry preens under the compliment, sitting up so he can straddle Louis’ hips. Louis’ hands immediately move to the fly on Harry’s jeans, shaking his head when he sees the button is already undone. Harry flushes when Louis’ slowly drags down the zipper, his hooded eyes never breaking eye contact as he wraps a hand around Harry’s length. Harry sighs out a whine, shifting his hips to slide his cock through the circle Louis makes with his hand. 

“My baby boy,” Louis coos, his free hand moving up to tug at Harry’s nipple, making the boy moan and fall forward, bracing himself up with his hands on Louis’ chest. 

Harry’s hips keep moving, pumping himself into Louis’ hand. His thighs are straining with the movement, and his biceps are beginning to burn from holding himself up. He’s not even sure when exactly he closed his eyes, but the sensation of warm skin sliding against his cock makes his eyes fly open. He looks down to watch Louis pump their erections together, using two hands and squeezing at their tips. 

“Daddy,” Harry cries, his head falling back, closing his eyes to focus on not coming immediately. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Gonna— Need to—”

“Go on, sweetie. Come for Daddy.”

Louis quickens his hands then, momentarily moving one hand down to between Harry's legs. It’s when Harry feels the tip of one dry finger slipping inside that he comes. He mewls Louis’ name, his hands clutching at Louis’ pecs as he comes all over Louis’ abdomen. 

His mind is still clouded with ecstasy as he hunches down to kiss Louis, but really it just ends up with him pressing his panting mouth to Louis’ lips. He scoots himself further down the chair, going back to lying between Louis’ spread legs and taking Louis into his mouth immediately. 

“Nghh, _fuck_.” Louis groans, tangling both of his hands in Harry’s hair, gently fucking his hips up into Harry’s mouth. “Gonna make Daddy come, sweetheart?”

Harry does his best to nod with Louis’ cock in his mouth. He speeds up the bobbing of his head, twirling his tongue when he gets to the tip, and laving his tongue against the protruding veins as he goes down. He can taste it when Louis starts leaking more precome, the bitter taste spreading along his tongue. It makes him moan, and he can just imagine the feeling of vibrations that are shooting through Louis’ body.

He slides off of Louis’ cock with a wet pop, using his left hand to stroke Louis quickly as he leans down to mouth at Louis’ balls, scraping his teeth against the tender skin and sucking them both into his mouth. He breathes heavily through his nose, opening his wet eyes to look up at Louis. He’s already looking down at Harry, his fingers combing gently through Harry’s hair while mumbling about how good his baby is making him feel. 

Harry removes his mouth from Louis completely, smiling shyly at the praise. He tucks his face into the crease of Louis’ thigh, inhaling him again and mouthing at the base of his cock. 

“‘M gonna come on your face, baby,” Louis rasps, tugging at Harry’s hair to pull him away from his crotch.

Harry nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth as wide as he can, his tongue sticking out in anticipation. His left hand is still working at Louis, and he angles his cock downward so Louis’ come will land all over his face. 

He closes his eyes when Louis grunts, indicating he’s about to come. He’s proven right when warm strips of come start landing across his cheeks and along his tongue. He pumps Louis through it, more and more come landing on his face and in his mouth. When Louis whimpers softly, Harry lets go of his cock and closes his mouth, eagerly swallowing down the come that landed there. He opens his eyes, but his lashes are weighed down by Louis’ spunk. He grumbles and closes his eyes again, making Louis chuckle. He feels as Louis’ fingers swipe against his eyes and wipe the come away, then those fingers are slipping into Harry’s panting mouth. 

Harry opens his eyes as he sucks at Louis’ messy fingers. They lock gazes as Harry hollows his cheeks, nipping slightly at the pads of Louis’ fingers. Louis tuts at him and withdraws his fingers, slipping a hand into Harry’s hair to pull him up into a kiss. Harry goes easily, resting his body down against Louis’ as they suck at each other’s tongue.

“You’re such a good boy, baby,” Louis praises when they part their lips, scratching behind Harry’s ear.

Harry preens at the touch, tilting his head to kiss at Louis’ wrist. He snuggles down against Louis’ chest, tucking his face into Louis’ armpit. He kisses at the soft, tender skin as he inhales, catching the subtle remnants of Louis’ deodorant he applied this morning, as well as some tangy odor from his sweat. It makes him tuck his face in even further, making Louis chuckle.

“Such a silly boy,” Louis says, and by the tone of his voice, Harry can tell Louis likes Harry’s obsession with his smells.

“Can’t help it,” Harry grumbles, as if he has to defend himself. “You smell so good.” To make his point he takes another deep inhale, sighing out in delight.

“Well if you like that…” Louis trails off, making Harry look up at him questioningly. “Maybe I should just go a few days without showering and let you have your way with me.”

And Harry knows he’s joking, because the entire thought of that is kind of gross… _kind of_ , but Harry pulls out the antics anyways, closing his eyes and dropping his mouth open in pleasure, like the thought of Louis not showering for a few days is a turn on. He moans loudly, rutting his hips down against Louis’ leg. “Fuck, that’s so hot, Lou. I’m gonna come.”

Louis just squawks in offense at Harry’s sarcasm, swatting at Harry’s ass and pinching at the fat on his hips. Harry gets to his feet quickly to escape Louis’ fast hands. Louis chases him back into the apartment, where they both end up in the shower.

Louis ends up pressing Harry against the shower wall, eating him out as the water sprays down their backs, and eventually, Louis gets Harry to confess that the thought of Louis not showering for a few days is kind of hot. But that’s something they’ll keep to themselves.


End file.
